My Pretty Prince
by RisingQueen2
Summary: After having his true royal Altean heritage revealed. Lance is worried that everyone will treat him differently, but only Hunk seems is different. When Lance confronts him he finds out that Hunk just has a thing for his Altean body. Kinktober 2016 Day 28- Xenophilia [Sorry it's a day late]


**My Pretty Prince**

 **Voltron Legendary Defenders**

 **After having his true royal Altean heritage revealed. Lance is worried that everyone will treat him differently, but only Hunk seems is different. When Lance confronts him he finds out that Hunk just has a thing for his Altean body.**

 **Kinktober 2016 Day 28- Xenophilia**

 **Warning: Xenpohilia, Altean!Lance, Human!Hunk, size difference, manhandling, dirty talk, orders, Dom/sub, Dom!Hunk, rimming, self lubricating asshole, alien biology, anal fingering, anal sex, coming untouched, strength kink**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Voltron Legendary Defenders**

 **My Pretty Prince**

"I don't understand Coran, how is this possible?" Allura asked, arms crossed around her torso as she stared at Lance who was still sleeping into the cryo pod, healing from the explosion he had been caught in a few days prior.

"I'm not sure either Princess but it's the truth." Coran placed his hands on her shoulder joining her as she looked at Lance, his own heart beating quickly.

"What's going on? Is Lance okay?" Pidge asked as she and the other Paladin's entered the room, hurrying over to Coran and Allura looking alarmed.

"Whoa, is that Lance?" Hunk asked, eyes widening in shock at the sight of his best friend.

Lance was now sporting blue Altean marks under his eyes and his ears were pointed and sticking out from under his brown hair that had grown to his shoulders.

"Yes, it seems that Lance is an Altean." Coran cleared his throat, as Allura seemed frozen as she stared at him in shock.

"How is that possible Coran?" Shiro asked looking at Lance in surprise.

"Better question is why didn't he tell us?" Keith spoke up crossing his arms looking annoyed.

"I don't believe he knew." Coran placated the on edge Red Paladin.

"How could he not know?" Keith exclaimed while Hunk's eyes were focused on Lance's sleeping form.

"The computer is telling me that the alterations to his form where done when he was a baby. I looked up some records from when all those years ago and it seems one cryo escape pod had been launched. The time it would take to get to Earth and then live there for 16 years would match up. The computer on board must have disguised Lance's Altean DNA to match Human DNA so he would blend in where he crash-landed. If he never went into this cryo pod none of us would ever have known." Coran explained in a soft voice while Allura went and placed her hand on the front of the pod.

"…Do you know who he is then?" Pidge asked, always the curious one.

"His name is still Lance, but he is the son of King Alfor's sister. He is Allura's cousin and is of royal blood." Coran announced and Allura gave the sleeping form of Lance a watery smile.

"Lance? A prince, you have to be kidding me." Keith said in disbelief.

"The DNA match confirmed it." Coran showed the others the screen with the results on it, Pidge reading it interested.

"What does this mean for him?" Shiro asked worried about how it would affect Lance's mental health.

"We won't know until he wakes ups." Coran said looking back over at Lance.

~~/~~

"I'm sorry I'm an Altean Prince? Allura is my cousin?" Lance gapped at the group as he ate some of the green goo in the kitchen.

"It's the truth, do you have nay idea how this happened?" Allura placed her hand on Lance's, glad when he intertwined their fingers for both their support.

"No, I mean every kid wondered at one point if they were adopted or not especially in a large family like mine, but… I didn't think I was, I was never told… I always have this weird birthmark on my hip I just thought it was an odd shape but…" Lance lifted his shirt up a bit to show a now blue Altean mark on his hipbone.

"It was not blue before, but if what you're saying is true then it would make sense… I guess… So what now?" Lance let his shirt drop as he looked around nervously.

"Nothing changes, you are still Lance." Shiro said firmly, patting Lance's shoulder getting a grateful smile from the Blue Paladin.

"Thanks Shiro." Lance looked up at the other man.

"Doesn't matter to me, you're still annoying." Keith smirked and got a fond eye roll in response.

"I'll want to run some tests, I want to see how your new DNA interacts with the Castle of Lions and Blue Lion, oh this will give me so much more data." Pidge rambled and Lance smiled knowing this was Pidge's way of saying it changed nothing.

"Fine with me." Hunk shrugged his shoulders, Lance frowned briefly feeling unease coming from Hunk so he would corner Hunk later.

"If you are willing, we would very much like to teach you about Altea and Altean culture." Coran suggested and Allura looked nervous.

"I would like that, cousin." Lance smiled at Allura who brightened and even Coran relaxed a bit before laughing when Allura threw her arms around her new found cousin. Lance laughed and hugged her back; glad he found his family even if they are a new space one he would love them both nonetheless.

~~/~~

Lance frowned as he scratched his head, trying to think of where else Hunk could be as he walked towards the Yellow Paladin's room. He couldn't find him anywhere else in the Castle so he had to be in his room, Hunk was avoiding him this last week and Lance was getting sick of it. Lance flipped his braid of hair over his shoulder; Allura had wanted to try out a different style and Lance graciously allowed his cousin to try it out on his newly grown hair.

"Hunk? You in here buddy?" Lance poked his head into Hunk's room as the door slid open.

"Hunk?" Lance stepped into the room and approached the bed where bumps in the sheets were seen. Lance put his hand on where Lance hoped Hunk's shoulder was located and shook it repeating Hunk's name again.

Lance let out a yelp when his wrist was grabbed and he was flipped onto his back, looking up at Hunk who was hovering over him looking a bit worse for wear.

"Hunk?" Lance asked curiously.

"What are you doing here Lance?" Hunk asked, not moving from where he was over top of Lance. 

"Looking for you Hunk-man, you've been avoiding me and I want to know why! Is it because I'm Altean now?" Lance frowned at Hunk, hurt radiating from him.

"What, no! That's not it at all Lance, it's just you as an Altean…" Hunk swallowed hard, trailing off.

"So it is because I'm Altean!" Lance wiggled and gasped when Hunk pinned down Lance's free wrist to the bed.

"Yes but not the way you think!" Hunk denied before groaning in defeat. He lowered his waist against Lance's and the brunet let out a small gasp as he felt Hunk's erection pressing against his thighs.

"Oh… OH, well why didn't you say anything?" Lance blushed, not sure if his cheeks were a different color now because of his Altean DNA.

"How as I suppose to bring up the fact I'm stupidly attracted to you, even more now that you're an Altean." Hunk blushed, voice quiet.

"Good thing it's mutual." Lance grinded his own erection against Hunk's making the Hawaiian gasp out in surprise.

"Really?" Hunk whispered.

"Really you big idiot." Lance grinned while leaning up to kiss Hunk square on his mouth.

"Oh well then." Hunk grinned when their kiss broke. Lance wrapped his legs around Hunk's large waist and ground up against him making both groan in pleasure at the friction.

"Hunk please." Lance gasped out, feeling his jeans getting stuck against his body.

"Tell me what you want my pretty Prince." Hunk whispered low in Lance's pointed ear, tracing the shell of it with his tongue, making Lance shudder underneath him.

"Touch me please." Lance begged, body arching up towards Hunk. 

"That I can do." Hunk smiled as he placed his right hand on Lance's stomach, spreading his fingers wide pleased to see his one hand was basically covering every inch of Lance's stomach, he was even more pleased that when he applied a bit of pressure Lance let out a soft moan at being held down so easily.

Hunk stripped Lance of his clothes leaving the Altean completely bare below him, his cock leaking against his stomach and thighs slick with clear liquid. Hunk reached down to Lance's ass and rumbled in his chest when he found Lance's hole slick and fluttering under his light touches.

"You're so wet down here my slutty little Prince." Hunk teased, the nickname/title rolling off his tongue with surprising ease and Lance wiggled and gasp at Hunk's words and single thick finger that easily entered him.

"Oh God, Hunk!" Lance arched his thighs trembling as his body welcomed Hunk's digit inside of him with surprising ease. Lance grabbed onto Hunk's shoulders, eyes fluttering as he panted while Hunk rubbed his insides and curled his finger in the right way that sent bolts of pleasure over his body.

"Do you want another one?" Hunk breathed in Lance's ear, nipping at the pointed tip.

"Y-Yes oh yes!" Lance gasped out hips jerking up as more pre-cum smeared across his abdomen.

"Good boy." Hunk hummed, the praise absently falling from lips but Lance preened at the words and spread his legs wider lifting his hips in an inviting way as Hunk pressed a second finger into him.

As Hunk stretched the digits wide brushing over Lance's prostate making Lance give a cry of pure pleasure. Lance's body bucked upwards and eyes rolled up into his head as his vision turned white for a moment as he came untouched, his cum decorating his stomach leaving him breathing heavily. 

"You're so perfect Lance." Hunk said in awe, having watched as Lance orgasmed just from being fingered by him.

Hunk couldn't help but lean down and capture Lance's lips in a heated kiss while he used his free hand to tweak and pinch Lance's nipples gently before increasing the pressure when Lance groaned into the kiss, chest pushing forward while he pushed his ass back onto Hunk's fingers trying to get him moving again.

Instead Hunk removed his fingers chuckling at the whine of displeasure from Lance before it turned into a surprised squeak when Hunk easily flipped Lance onto his stomach. Hunk gripped Lance's hips using little force he lifted the Altean's hips up and gave Lance's stretched, wet hole a harsh lick making Lance cry out, legs spreading wide on reflex.

Hunk pressed a kiss to Lance's hole before diving in with his tongue and lips determined to wring every sound out of Lance he could. Lance gripped the sheet by his head as he pressed back against Hunk's talented mouth, groans spilling from his lips into the pillow he was burying his face into. He had never been rimmed before and it was literally blowing his mind.

Hunk hummed and held Lance's hips tighter when they jerked from the vibrations, the slick Lance's Altean body was producing didn't really have a taste which was appreciated by Hunk because he could focus on opening Lance up for him.

Hunk pulled back and slid two of his fingers back inside of Lance easily with little to no resistance.

"Hunk, please!" Lance whined, head twisting to look back at the other teen, face flush and eyes blown wide in lust.

"Please what? Tell me what you want my pretty Prince." Hunk ordered, hands squeezing and kneading Lance's ass enjoying how the flesh fit his hands.

"I want you inside of me Hunk, I want to ride you so bad, can I Hunk?" Lance was babbling now, lust and need taken him almost completely.

"Of course you can my Prince." Hunk felt his cock straining even further against his sleep pants, the very thought of being inside of Lance making him harder than before.

With ease that made Lance groan, Hunk flipped them over so Lance was straddling the larger teen's thighs. Lance rutted against the obvious bulge that was just below his own crotch getting a groan from Hunk, whose hands grabbed onto Lance's hips to hold him still.

Lance frowned but stilled before the frown turned into an excited look as Hunk managed to get his pants down around his thighs letting his own large dripping cock spring up into the air, rock hard.

"You're so big." Lance licked his lips, mouth going dry as his hole twitched with need. Lance swallowed as he looked around Hunk's room, hoping there was some sort of lube around because even though his own ass somehow was lubricating itself he doubted it would be enough to take that monster Hunk had hiding between his legs.

"I've got it covered." Hunk must have seen what Lance was thinking written on his face. Hunk's right hand was shinny with lubrication before he fisted his own cock a few times to coat it with the lube. Lance licked his lips and after a few moments batted Hunk's hand away so he could grip the base of Hunk's cock with his own hand. Lance raised himself up over Hunk's cock and relaxed himself before he slowly sank down on Hunk.

Lance let out a loud cry as he was stretched open by Hunk's cock, soon the cry turned into a whimper as he finally had all of Hunk's cock inside of him.

"You're so doing so fucking well for me my pretty prince, I'm right here Lance." Hunk soothed, thumbs rubbing circles on Lance's hipbones while he tugged Lance down for a loving kiss, trying to distract Lance from any pain he was feeling.

Lance sighed into the kiss, hands balancing himself on Hunk's broad chest as he rolled his hips slowly getting a groan from Hunk and Lance let out a keen of pleasure as the cock inside of him rubbed against him and pressed against his prostate with ease.

"You feel so good Lance." Hunk breathed out in amazement, never having felt this type of sensations before.

"God Hunk." Lance cried out, head dropping back as he started to ride Hunk at a quicker pace. Hunk groaned out as he planted his feet on the bed and thrusted his hips upwards driving deeper into Lance, earning an almost scream of pure ecstasy from the Altean.

Hunk suddenly sat up and wrapped his arms around Lance's torso to hold him close. Lance locked his legs around Hunk's waist grinding down against Hunk. Hunk pulled the groaning Altean into an open mouth kiss while he reached down to stroke Lance's erection.

Lance screamed, raking his nails down Hunk's back when Hunk twisted his wrist and slammed up into Lance harder than before. Lance's vision whited out as he came hard against their skin while Hunk bounced him up and down, fucking Lance through his orgasm while reaching his own. Hunk spilled inside of Hunk with a loud groan of Lance's name, Lance whimpered as he felt Hunk cum inside of him and Hunk's cock brushing against his oversensitive prostate.

"Hunk." Lance whispered in a hoarse voice, hands grabbing at Hunk's hair to pull the other teen into a kiss.

"You did so well my pretty prince." Hunk smiled as he stroked Lance's hair out of the Altean's eyes, getting a smile before Lance rested against Hunk's chest letting Hunk engulf him in his large, strong arms.

"So you really have a thing for aliens huh?" Lance teased and Hunk laughed softly.

"Yeah maybe, it helps that it's you." Hunk admitted as he stroked Lance's hair, the Altean humming happily whenever Hunk's fingers brushed over his pointed ears.

"It helps that it's you too Hunk." Lance smiled as his eyes slipped shut, falling asleep with Hunk still inside of him, grounding him and keeping him safe.


End file.
